


The history geek

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	The history geek

Ever since you were little you had a ravenous appetite for history. Burying your nose in any book you could find. Especially ones about ancient civilizations. Your Aunt Rebecca would take you to any and every museum she could. She shared your vast love for history. And was so happy someone else in the family was as fanatical about history as she was. Christmas and birthdays you received a new book. Your favorite was the one she bought you on Ancient Egypt. That book became a staple in your wardrobe. You memorized that book word for word. So it was no surprise to anyone when you decided to intern at the American Museum of Natural History. And study the infamous tablet of Ahkmenrah. At first you didn’t want to go work at the same museum as her, nepotism and all that. But she insisted, practically begging you every day to come. “If it’s the tablet you want to study this was the best place to be.” She would say. Once you arrived at the museum you understood why she wanted you there so badly. You owed her, big time. 

 

 

You sat outside the Egyptian exhibit, notebook in hand. Patiently waiting for the warm glow of the tablet to radiate out of the doorway. You remembered your first night at the museum. Rebecca tried to prepare you for what was to come. You couldn’t believe your eyes once everything came to life. It was amazing. And then the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah turned the corner. You became a blubbering mess. Ahkmenrah was so gracious about it. Especially once Aunt Rebecca explained why you were there. You were instantly taken with him. The more time you two spent together, the more you fell for him. You weren’t sure how he felt about you so you kept your feelings to yourself. You didn’t want to ruin what the two of you had. You’d rather be friendzoned than have no relationship at all. Right on cue that golden glow filled the room before you. Butterflies flitted around in your stomach as the pharaoh’s sarcophagus began to move. You tried to compose yourself as the museum filled with the sounds of life. 

 

 

“Good evening Y/N.” Ahkmenrah said as he passed through the doorway. 

 

 

“Good evening Ahk.” You replied standing up. 

 

 

“And what is it you would like to learn this night?” He asked. 

 

 

“Well, we did hieroglyphics last time. Do you think we could talk about clothing? Like the fashions of your day. What colors did you dye your clothing and how? What kind of jewelry was most popular? Did you all wear make-up? That kind of stuff.”

 

 

“As you wish.” He smiled as he bowed his head. 

 

 

You two walked towards the security guard room. Your normal spot where you would pelt Ahkmenrah with question after question. It was quiet there, away from the chaos of the museum. You both sat down on the couch. It was one thing to read about an ancient civilization. But to have someone who was actually there telling you exactly how things were. It made you absolutely insane with curiosity. The more questions you asked the more excited you became. You were no longer sitting next to Ahkmenrah. Now you were pacing around the couch. Your hands flailing in the air and your speech picking up speed. Ahkmenrah patiently answered all your questions. Smiling at how animated you became. He did seem to enjoy these talks. 

 

 

“Ok, so your crown, is it heavy? It looks heavy. Does it bother you to wear it all the time? Do you ever just not want to wear it?” You asked. 

 

 

“Well, it’s not light, but you do get used to it.” He said taking off his crown. His hair was mashed down in spots, the rest sticking straight up. He looked so different without it. You couldn’t stop staring at him. Ahkmenrah laughed as he put his crown on your head. “How’s that feel?” 

 

 

The weight of the gold was painfully obvious. How does he wear this all the time? You thought. You took the crown off, holding it in your hands you became extremely nervous. 

 

 

“Are you allowed to do this? Wouldn’t this be punishable by death? You know, touching the pharaoh’s crown? I mean I’m not royalty or important. I’m not even Egyptian.” You stammered. 

 

 

“There isn’t anyone else here to tell me what to do Y/N, so I think you’re safe.” He laughed.

 

 

“Oh, right. Right.” You blushed. 

 

 

Ahkmenrah took off his robe and draped it around your shoulders. He stepped back and nodded. 

 

 

“You look like royalty to me.” He stated. 

 

 

“Ha, yeah right.” You snorted holding his crown out to him. “Like I could be in a royal family. I’m not very regal.”

 

 

Ahkmenrah stepped closer and cupped your face in his hands. Your body froze. You stared at him wide-eyed. Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow, oh wow, oh wow… was all that went through your brain. 

 

 

“You would make a perfect queen. You are patient, kind, intelligent, determined. All the qualities a queen should possess.” He leaned in to whisper in your ear. “I would ask you to be my queen, if I still ruled, that is.”

 

 

You jerked your head back and stared at him dumbfounded. He took the crown out of your hands and placed it back on his head as well as his robe. You fumbled for words, but nothing came out of your mouth. Ahkmenrah took your hand. 

 

 

“Come, Y/N. Let me show you what it feels like to be treated like a queen.”


End file.
